


School of Witchcraft, Wizardry, and Winchesters!

by gods_a_bi_drunk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hogwarts AU!, It needed to happen folks, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gods_a_bi_drunk/pseuds/gods_a_bi_drunk
Summary: I wanted a Hogwarts AU, I wanted a reader insert, and I wanted a shit ton of fluff and fun. And then it just sort of... Happened.¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. So, bear with me.

As you walked into the Great Hall, grouped among the other first year students, you smiled.

Attending Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry, had been your dream for years. And at just the tender age of eleven, you finally got here, ready to follow in the foot steps of your two older brothers.

With the intent of remembering this moment for the rest of your life, you scanned the room, eyeing everything from the expressions of the new students you were with to the floating candles above your head.

You gasped when you first saw a ghost pass by. You didn't even think about the ghosts. You'd finally be able to see your mother. You felt your eyes start to water at the thought. You let out a small sob when you heard Headmistress McGonagall start explaining the four houses. You put your entire focus on her, knowing your mother was somewhere in the room, and that you'd see her in just a little bit.

You knew everything she said by heart, but clung to her every word. It still felt a bit surreal. You stung your hands from clapping so hard when she introduced all of the professors. You cheered loudest when your dad was introduced.

She continued to tell all of the new students the ground rules, the importance of the lessons they were about to learn, and the new things they were about to experience. You already felt like you were about to explode from excitement, and then the infamous Sorting Hat was brought out.

Not only would this hat place you in one of the four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin, this would determine who you would associate with for the next seven years. And suddenly, your stomach dropped.

Would you go with your eldest brother, Dean, to the house of bravery and chivalry. Or would you go with Sam, to the house of wit and wisdom. Or would you have to find your own way? You didn't know which was scarier.

Your house had already been a miniature turf war.

Lion versus Eagle.

Red and Gold versus Blue and Bronze.

Were you ready to add a new house to this?

Guess you're about to find out.

You waited patiently while all of the students went to their respective houses. Though a few of them had caught your eye.

There was a very nice looking girl with bushy hair, she got sorted into Gryffindor. Then came a girl with blonde hair, she looked kind of lost, but happy. She went into Ravenclaw. You think Sam's going to like her. Then came a scrawny boy with glasses, he went into Gryffindor, but it looks like the hat had a bit of trouble with him. Next was a Weasley. You knew you'd like him. Anyone related to the twins had to be great. He went into Gryffindor too. Dean's gonna have loads of fun with him.

"Y/N Winchester."

Your eyes widened. This is it. Your entire school life, social life, and home life is about to be determined.

"Hmm. Another Winchester. Daughter to a Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Also a sibling to them. You're the last part of a family divided. So? Will you go with your father and Dean? Or perhaps your mother and Sam? Or, will you be forced into a completely different path? Y/N Winchester, you shall be a..."

**Author's Note:**

> So, what'd you think?


End file.
